


Создан для этого

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Control, Butt Plugs, Castration, Dystopia, Eggpreg, Enemas, Forced Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Male Lactation, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Milking, Mpreg, Nipples, Pregnant Sex, Situational Humiliation, Сомнительное согласие, беспомощность, графичное описание родов, кастрация, ксенофилия, медицинские осмотры, медицинские процедуры, мпрег, мужская беременность, мужская лактация, нереалистичные анатомические подробности, репродуктивное насилие, секс в присутствии посторонних, секс во время беременности
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Когда Конрад приходил к нему в прошлый раз, происходившее было еще унизительнее, чем все то, что происходило с Миланом в больнице с самого начала. Никто не предупреждал его, что, как оплодотворитель (Милан предпочел бы слово "отец", но его здесь не использовали), Конрад мог без согласия на то Милана присутствовать при всех медицинских процедурах и давать свое разрешение в том случае, если Милан от каких-то из них отказывался.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Made For This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210735) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)



> Буду рад любым комментариям.
> 
> Пожалуйста, очень внимательно читайте теги. Многих читателей этот текст может сквикнуть или триггернуть, берегите себя. 
> 
> Я не могу сказать, человек ли Конрад, но выглядит он как мужчина лет тридцати пяти. Милана часто называют "мальчик", но ему по меньшей мере двадцати три на момент начала этой истории и было не меньше двадцати одного года на момент "оплодотворения".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор будет рад даже самым негативным отзывам. Если вы вдруг осилили это прочитать - маякните. Спасибо.

Милан стоял перед зеркалом. Он повернулся к нему боком, с трудом задрал больничную сорочку – живот мешал ему. Кожа на нем была туго натянута, словно на барабане, и он старался не смотреть на то, как уродливо выпирал наружу побагровевший пупок. Сбоку, чуть выше бедренных костей, пролегали глубокие темно-красные полосы растяжек. Словно оставленный тигриной лапой царапины. Иногда ему снилось, что кожа в этих местах разрывается от неловкого движения, и он пытается неловкими руками затолкать выпадающие наружу внутренности обратно в свое неповоротливое тело, и так заполненное до краев.  
Чуть выше были уже посветлевшие и побледневшие полоски. Какое-то время назад Милан остервенело втирал в них крем с перцем, от которого краснела и болела кожа, но был хоть какой-то шанс, что они пройдут. Потом врачи запретили ему это делать, чтобы не навредить плоду.  
Никто не говорил «ребенок». Все говорили «плод». Как будто по истечении срока ему предстояло произвести на свет огромное манго или арбуз. Но судя по болям, которые становились все сильнее, судя по ощущениям, что внутри него – связка остро отточенных ножей, в лучшем случае Милан исторг бы из себя ананас.  
Иногда он переставал чувствовать свое тело ниже пояса и обнаруживал, что обмочился, только тогда, когда простыня под поясницей внезапно оказывалась мокрой после неудачного поворота. Хотя бы кишечник его пока не подводил – это было бы слишком унизительно; врачам, кажется, было все равно. Медбрат, один и тот же, угрюмый и неразговорчивый, молча мыл его, поворачивал с боку на бок большими горячими руками и никогда не говорил ему ни единого слова. Даже не здоровался.  
Милан чувствовал себя огромным инкубатором, лишенным каких-либо человеческих черт.  
Растяжки под пальцами казались такими глубокими, что на секунду он снова ярко представил себе, как ногтями разрывает кожу под ними и смотрит на собственную кровь, выступающую то тут, то там.  
Этого, конечно, никто бы не допустил, даже если бы это было возможно физически. Кровь бы остановили, на раны наложили швы, а его снова привязали бы за запястья к кровати, чтобы не навредил себе. Как это уже было в самом начале, когда с ним случилась паническая атака – в тот момент, когда Милан впервые почувствовал толчки внутри.  
Царапающая, колющая боль казалось ему более успокаивающей. Она сочеталась с общим ощущением чужеродности и противоестественности происходящего.  
Он не успел лечь обратно в постель – дверь в палату открылась, зашел все тот же медбрат. Теперь Милан не всегда успевал сам помыться перед осмотрами – их частота изменилась, теперь их проводили не только по утрам. Его могли поднять с постели посреди ночи, и в полусне он молча брел в смотровую, забирался в кресло или на стол, в зависимости от указаний врача.  
В какой-то момент Милан почувствовал, что живот теперь – если его ставили для осмотра на четвереньки, - касается клеенки на поверхности смотрового стола. Он становился по-настоящему огромным. В тот день он попытался не доесть обед, после чего врачи прочитали ему целую лекцию о том, как на его психологическом состоянии и общем здоровье плода может сказаться недоедание. Но куда действеннее было описание кормления через зонд. Милан проходил через достаточное количество унизительных медицинских процедур ежедневно, чтобы не подвергать себя еще и этому.  
Медбрат молча взял его под локоть, одернул сорочку, заставил надеть больничные тапочки и повел привычным путем к душевым. Этот порядок Милан уже знал – он заходил в отделанную белым кафелем комнату, вставал к стене, раздевшись и покрываясь гусиной кожей от холода, и ждал, пока медбрат настроит температуру воды. Это был единственный раз, когда тот говорил с ним. Воду он всегда настраивал долго и педантично – но Милан не знал, была ли в этом забота или просто очень четкие инструкции.  
После медбрат молча давил ему на поясницу – этот жест Милан тоже уже выучил. Он наклонялся и послушно разводил ягодицы руками как можно шире – если бы он не делал этого сам, медбрат бы позвал помощника. Ощущение, когда один человек разводит тебе ягодицы, а второй мощной водяной струей промывает анус, был одним из тех унижений, которые Милан больше переживать не хотел.  
Поэтому теперь он послушно раскрывался сам, все равно чувствуя, что лицо заливает краской, и ждал, пока обтянутые латексом пальцы медбрата смажут отверстие между его ягодицами смазкой, чтобы наконечник шланга вошел быстрее и безболезненнее.  
Милан знал, что будет дальше, хотя каждый день старался забыть об этом сразу же, как процедура заканчивалась.  
Его безобразно натянутый живот содрогнулся сразу же, как медбрат открыл вентиль, переключая воду на шланг. Приятная щекотка от водяных струек сменилась мощным потоком, промывающим Милану кишечник. Вода входила внутрь, и он знал, что его заставят держать ее внутри не менее десяти минут.  
Иногда под конец этого времени он начинал плакать, но медбрат никогда не утешал его и молча ждал. Один раз, когда Милан практически зарыдал, умоляя позволить ему облегчиться, медбрат молча указал на часы и похлопал по карману, в котором, как уже знал Милан, лежала медицинская пробка.  
К сожалению, Милан знал, что, пусть она и позволит ему дольше удержать воду, пробка сделает ощущение распирания в кишечнике нестерпимым.  
Поэтому теперь, когда шланг с неприятным звуком извлекали из его тела, он моментально обхватывал живот руками и зажимался. Милан знал, чем все это кончится в итоге, но по сравнению с десятью минутами боли до того, момент, когда по его ногам начинала течь вода вперемешку с испражнениями, сразу же смываемывая душем, который медбрат держал в руках, был почти безболезненным.  
Он не понимал, как внутри него помещалось что-то еще кроме пресловутого плода. Он и ел теперь с трудом – из-за плода желудок приподнялся, и после еды ему приходилось долго лежать на боку, чувствуя, как гаснут рвотные позывы, вызванные давлением на пищевод и желудок.  
Все его внутренние органы страдали ради того, чтобы плод развивался дальше.  
Врачи хвалили его и говорили, что для такого большого срока он держится отлично. И что он может собой гордиться, судя по тенденции, плод вырастет практически в два раза по сравнению с нынешним к моменту появления на свет.  
Милану хотелось плакать от этих слов – ему казалось, что тогда он попросту разорвет его пополам.  
Наконец, медбрат кивнул – десять минут прошли, и Милан машинально расставил ноги пошире, словно надеясь, что на этот раз на них ничего не попадает. Вода вперемешку с испражнениями полилась бурным потоком, исчезающим в сливе под рокотом душа.  
Закончив – каждый раз Милану казалось, из него исторгается невероятное количество жидкости и каловых масс, и вот-вот вместе с ними выйдет и плод, - он подождал, пока медбрат отточенно и выучено вытрет его, и снова вернулся к стене в ту же позу в наклоне.  
Врачи требовали, чтобы к осмотру он был уже смазан. Они не хотели сами тратить на это время. К тому же медбрат делал это по-настоящему профессионально – Милан чувствовал, как подрагивает под его прикосновениями его раздраженный анус, и ловил себя на вялой мысли о том, что если бы у него все еще могли быть эрекции, ситуация могла бы стать почти неловкой.  
После душа ему никогда не дают одеться – медбрат ведет его в смотровой кабинет абсолютно голым, и к этом Милан уже тоже привык. Из-за размеров живота – после душа он кажется ему еще больше, - он уже не чувствует себя голым, словно на нем вырос огромным черепаший панцирь задом наперед.  
В смотровой неизменно двое врачей – он не помнит их имен и не переспрашивает второй раз. Один, светловолосый, моложе и постоянно улыбается, второй сильно старше и более сосредоточен.  
\- И как у нас дела? – всегда говорит он. Милан всегда пожимает плечами и молча ждет, пока они заполнят свои формуляры. Его ставят на весы и хвалят, если он набрал вес, - цокают языком, оба, если похудел. Сегодня раздается дежурная похвала. Светловолосый врач бормочет себе под нос что-то про бандаж и внимательно разглядывает его растяжки, прикасаясь холодными даже через перчатки пальцами к особенно глубоким.  
\- Красные, - говорит он своему коллеге, - кортизол зашкаливает.  
Коллега кивает и оборачивает сантиметр вокруг того места на теле Милана, где раньше была талия. Он проходит по пупку, и Милан дергается – прикосновения к нему теперь весьма болезненны.  
\- Ш-ш, мальчик, - говорит врач, и это звучит подозрительно ласково. С ним всегда говорят ласково, если после будет больно. Это совсем как в детстве.  
\- Прибавил пару сантиметров, - говорит врач, и его коллега записывает в формуляр точные цифры, глядя на сантиметр. Потом первый ощупает соски Милана – каждую неделю они безнадежно надеются, что те припухнут или хотя бы увеличатся, это Милан уже понял, но те остаются прежними. А теперь уже и абсолютно безразличными к прикосновениям, хотя раньше – не здесь, конечно, - Милану доставляли немало удовольствия прикосновениям к ним ртом или кончиками пальцев.  
\- Боюсь, вскармливать придется искусственно.  
\- Ничего, - говорит темноволосый врач и легонько щипает Милана за сосок, - у них есть еще несколько недель, чтобы образумиться. Бывали случаи, когда нужно было приложить к груди плод, чтобы спровоцировать выделение лактозы.  
Он улыбается, но в глазах у него лед. Милан кивает, пытаясь улыбнуться в ответ, но у него перекашивает лицо. Он ждет, что будет дальше, и молится, чтобы не стол. Стол означает долгий и подробный осмотр. Стол означает бесконечные дополнительные исследования. Стол…  
\- На стол, - говорит темноволосый врач, и медбрат, еще до того, как это понимает Милан, опускает его педалью пониже и помогает ему, почти безучастному, взобраться и встать на нем на четвереньки.  
Живот прижимается к клеенке плотно-плотно. Он тяжелый, и поясница у Милана ноет так сильно, что он дергается.  
\- Бандаж, - говорит над его головой один из врачей, - мышцы не держат, нужно помочь.  
\- Раскройте его, - говорит врач, и чужие руки ложатся Милану на ягодицы, сильным рывком разводя их в стороны.  
\- Расширитель.  
Милан прикусывает губу, когда в анус входит округлый металлический предмет. Ему дают пару секунд, чтобы приспособиться, а потом с тихим щелчком расширитель раскрывается, растягивая отверстие. Милан не хочет думать, как широко, он чувствует, как мышцы дергаются, пытаясь закрыть его, но расширитель мешает.  
Ему кажется, однажды его просто разорвет, хотя он прекрасно понимает, что врачи этого не допустят. Что растяжки готовят его к появлению плода на свет и что если что-то пойдет не так, прямо в процессе ему сделают надрез. И после зашьют, так, что анус снова будет закрываться.  
\- Шесть сантиметров, - говорит один из врачей, и Милан вздрагивает.  
В правом боку изнутри внезапно ощущается дико покалывание, и он вздрагивает еще раз.  
\- Что такое? – спрашивает темноволосый врач.  
\- Толчок, - выученно отвечает Милан. Анус начинает ныть, когда раздается еще один щелчок, и Милан невольно вскрикивает – ему не больно, но странное ощущение в кишечнике заставляет забыть о том, что ему промыли желудок.  
\- Вены у входа набухли. Нужно ограничить положение сидя и ходьбу.  
Пальцы стучат по клавишам заполняя формуляры.  
\- Гипертонус мышц. Рекомендовано ношение расширителя за две недели до родов. Рекомендовано рассечение в родах по обстоятельствам.  
Еще один щелчок, и Милан вскрикивает громче.  
\- Десять сантиметров, - бесстрастно констатирует врач, а потом Милан чувствует неприятное скребущее движение. У него берут образец естественной смазки. Каждый раз. И каждый раз это одинаково неприятно.  
Раздаются три щелчка подряд, и расширитель исчезает. Милану кажется, что анус уже не сомкнётся, когда врач проталкивает внутрь смазанные пальцы и массирует его мощными движениями, под которыми мышцы внезапно сокращаются, сжимаясь вокруг пальцев крепко-крепко, так, что пальцы из него выходят с хлюпающим звуком.  
\- На спину.  
Медбрат помогает ему перевернуться. Уже привычным движением Милан берет себя под колени, глядя куда-то в сторону. Врач снова растягивает его анус пальцами, словно что-то не рассмотрел.  
\- Склонность к разрывам. Высокая рекомендация рассечения во избежание сильной кровопотери.  
Милан пытается не слушать.  
Врач берет его за яички, перекатывает их в руках, измеряет каким-то холодным инструментом.  
\- Левое яичко набухло.  
Милану не скажут, хорошо это или плохо.  
После врач точно такими же механическими движениями ощупывает его член, трогает головку и отверстие на ней. Милан надеется, что обойдется без зонда. Если нужно, он сможет помочиться сам.  
\- Утренние эрекции?  
\- Отсутствуют, - механически откликается Милан, зная, что именно это они и хотят услышать. Когда врач принимается разминать отверстие головки (так, что Милану снова становится почти больно) он не выдерживает:  
\- Пожалуйста, не надо.  
\- Нам необходимо ввести зонд.  
\- Я могу сам.  
Врач хмыкает почти скептически, но через пару секунд Милан оказывается на ногах, и ему протягивают стерильную баночку. На него смотрят три пары глаз. Он закрывает глаза и, чувствуя дикое жжение и жар, заливающий лицо, медленно и с большим трудом, но все-таки мочится. Струя бьет в пластиковую баночку оглушительно громко.  
Врач забирает ее у него молча. От содержимого идет пар.  
Милану резко становится холодно.  
\- Возвращайтесь в палату. Постельный режим.  
Милан кивает. Он замерз и хочет спать. Постельный режим означает, что когда он проснется, ему все-таки введут катетер, и ходить – даже в туалет, даже до зеркала, - ему будет нельзя, пока не позволит врач.  
Когда он просыпается, катетер уже внутри, а около его постели на железной табуретке сидит Конрад.  
Милану хочется выцарапать ему глаза.

Когда Конрад приходил к нему в прошлый раз, происходившее было еще унизительнее, чем все то, что происходило с Миланом в больнице с самого начала. Никто не предупреждал его, что как оплодотворитель (Милан предпочел бы слово "отец", но его здесь не использовали), Конрад мог без согласия на то Милана присутствовать при всех медицинских процедурах и давать свое разрешение в том случае, если Милан от каких-то из них отказывался. Милан был уверен, что Конрад - он все еще думал, что знает его, - послушает его просьбу и не воспользуется этими правами. Он ошибался.  
Конрад прошел с ним каждую стадию - от момента, когда медбрат отвел его в душ, до последнего этапа полного осмотра, когда врачи тестировали его растяжимость. Тогда расширитель внутри него в первый и последний раз раскрыли на 16 сантиметров - это была стандартная разовая проверочная процедура на случай обнаружения двух плодов, но у Милана этим лишь спровоцировали разрыв и кровотечение. Милан потерял сознание, а очнулся от того, что Конрад орал громовым голосом на врачей. Все тот же молчаливый медбрат сидел между ног Милана, лежавшего в смотрового кресле, и зашивал его. Наркоз действовал странно - Милан не чувствовал боли, но чувствовал каждый проход иглы по разошедшейся мышце.  
Конрад был там, когда его осматривали с головы до ног, заглядывали в рот и в уши, измеряли длину конечностей, проверяли рефлексы и реакции. Когда ему пальпировали живот, и медбрату пришлось держать его за плечи, потому что плод толкался изнутри, и Милан кричал от каждого толчка, сам не понимая, от страха или от боли.  
В тот момент он еще не знал, что Конрад не просто пришел его навестить - как оплодотворитель, он имел не только права, но и обязанности, и одну из них должен был исполнить по завершении осмотра. Никто не удосужился объяснить Милан, чего этим хотят добиться врачи и ученые, но им с Конрадом нужно было «повторить действия, повлёкшие зачатие, в лабораторных условиях для проверки воздействия биологических жидкостей оплодотворителя на дальнейшее развитие плода».  
Только после того, как врач подробно разъяснил весь процесс Конраду, Милан сам понял, о чем шла речь.  
Разговор происходил во все той же смотровой, теперь там присутствовало четверо врачей и медбрат, приведший Милана после очередного промывания желудка.  
В этот раз вода выходила чистой - его не кормили более десяти часов.  
\- Вам необходимо будет слить сперму внутрь прямой кишки. По завершении контакта мы закупорим анус плодоносителя на двадцать четыре часа и поместим плодоносителя в специальные условия под наблюдение. Если теория оправдается, слив спермы и закупорку нужно будет повторять три-четыре раза в неделю до родов.  
Милан не сразу понимает, что «плодоноситель» - это он.  
Конрад кивает, внимательно рассматривая медицинскую пробку в руках врача.  
\- Это не вредно?  
\- Как видите, ее диаметр специально рассчитан на то, чтобы готовить анус плодоносителя к потугам. У вашего экземпляра наблюдается гипертонус мышц, и анус нуждается в постоянной стимуляции, с точки зрения послеродовых последствий медицинская пробка является лучшей заменой расширителю. Она растягивает мышцы, но не деформирует прямую кишку. Плодоноситель будет способен произвести на свет ещё пять-шесть плодов и сохранить тонус анального отверстия на десять-двенадцать лет. После сорока лет возможны выпадения отделов прямой кишки, но как вы понимаете, это адекватная цена за семь родов в течение жизненного цикла. Ваш экземпляр достаточно здоров для того, чтобы отработать их все.  
Конрад кивает и треплет Милана по щеке. Тот пытается не думать о том, что только что услышал. Семь родов. Семь бесконечных периодов по девять-двенадцать месяцев, боль и унижение...  
\- Милан словно создан для этого, - говорит Конрад и с гордостью кладёт ладонь ему на живот.  
\- Хочу напомнить, что в виду гормональной перестройки организма плодоноситель временно утратил способность к эрекции. Поманите о том, что это строго медицинская процедура, поэтому любая стимуляция половых органов плодоносителя строго запрещена.  
Конрад кивает.  
Медбрат опускает смотровой стол до уровня его колен и помогает Милану встать на нем на четвереньки.  
\- Нам необходимо ваше разрешение на фиксацию плодоносителя эластичными лентами на время проведения процедуры, а также на использование расширителя для раскрытия анального отверстия для гарантированного успеха.  
\- Фиксацию разрешаю. Расширитель считаю излишним. Я за естественность процессов.  
Темноволосый врач кивает. Конрад - капитан, к нему относятся уважительно. Милан закрывает глаза.  
Медбрат обильно смазывает его анус - видимо, чтобы Конрад не увлёкся запрещённой стимуляцией. Милан практически ничего не ощущает.  
Пальцы Конрада растягивают его влажный анус, он задаёт вопрос почти разочарованным тоном:  
\- Вы говорили о гипертонусе, но раньше он был туже.  
\- Следствие гормональной перестройки и подготовки к потугам. Анальные сфинктеры находятся в гипертонусе, но даже в нынешнем состоянии могут быть фатальные повреждения в ходе потуг. За две недели до родов нам нужно будет ваше разрешение на перманентное внедрение расширителя в прилежащий отдел прямой кишки для облегчения прохода плода по родовому пути.  
\- Что будет после? Восстановится ли он? - пальцы Конрада ощупывают его анус без намёка на нежность.  
\- В период лактации анус должен восстановить прежнюю форму, возможно чрезмерно лёгкое раскрытие в первые половые акты после остановки кормления. Конечно, если к тому моменту вы не оплодотворите ваш экземпляр повторно.  
\- Я хочу убедиться, что Милан способен естественно произвести потомство. Если это удастся, следующее оплодотворение произойдёт сразу, как он восстановится.  
\- Мы надеемся обойтись без стимуляции.  
\- Мой мальчик сможет все сделать сам.  
Когда член Конрада легко входит в его смазанный анус, Милан дёргается. Эластичные ленты врезаются в запястья и щиколотки.  
Он слышит, как светловолосый врач отсчитывает количество фрикций и амплитуду. А потом плод внутри него приходит в движение, и Милан вскрикивает от острой боли где-то в пищеводе.  
\- Капитан, продолжайте. Это естественная реакция плода.  
Десять бесконечных минут спустя Конрад изливается в него - и почти сразу же выходит. Медбрат быстрым движением вводит в анус Милана пробку с датчиком, не давая сперме вытечь. Пробка непривычно большая, и мышцы начинают гореть.  
Милан успевает перевести дыхание, когда его переворачивают, отвязав ленты, и укладывают на спину.  
Он берет себя под колени сам.  
Пробка плотно сидит в анусе и даже не дёргается, несмотря на судорожные сжатия мышц.  
\- Очень сознательный экземпляр. Капитан, нам необходимо рассказать вам о возможных последствиях наблюдения и дополнительной процедуре, на которую требуется ваше разрешение и которую мы с коллегами рекомендуем.  
\- Слушаю.  
Медбрат методично подготавливает катетеры и зонды. Милан так и лежит, прижав колени к животу.  
\- После закупорки и подготовки экземпляра мы поместим его на двадцать четыре часа в стерильную камеру. Через носовой зонд в желудок будет поступать питательный раствор для недопущения падения уровня глюкозы и обезвоживания организма. Для контроля мочевыводящей функции в уретру экземпляра будет введён катетер, опустошение мочевого пузыря будет проводится автоматически по заполняемости. В ходе наблюдения возможных побочные эффекты в виде позывов на опорожнение кишечника, кратковременного возврата эректильной функции, жжение в анусе и уретре, убыстрение внутренних движений плода, боли в спине и мышцах.  
\- Ничего, с чем мой мальчик не желал бы справиться ради благополучного течения родов, - Конрад почти нежно гладит его по волосам. Милан невольно тянется к руке.  
\- Один из возможных благополучных для нас эффектов - набухание груди. Как вы могли видеть по отчётам, ваш экземпляр не проявляет физической способности к лактации, которая безусловно более полезна для плода, нежели питание в инкубаторе. Мы рекомендуем искусственную стимуляцию сосков по помповому типу. В отверстия для вывода молока будут внедрены полые иглы. По присоединённым к ним трубкам в молочные железы будут подведены растворы гормонов для стимуляции их быстрого роста. После чего на соски будут установлены помпы, выдаивающие развивающиеся груди по мере их роста. При успешном течении процедуры к моменту родов ваш экземпляр произведёт до десяти литров молока, что обеспечит несколько суток питания плода.  
\- Какие могут быть последствия? - пальцы Конрада как невзначай трогают крошечные соски Милана.  
\- Позвольте я покажу, - врач берет медицинский маркёр и рисует прямо на груди Милана. - Рост ареолов до диаметра в три-шесть сантиметров. Вытяжение сосков до сантиметра в длину для обеспечения удобства длительного вскармливания плода. Деформация груди, вызванная разрастанием желёз, увеличение их размера и формирование груди по женскому типу до первого размера. Разница будет, но несущественная. Чуть более округлая и мягкая форма за счёт объема жировой ткани. Каждая последующая лактация будет ещё немного увеличивать размер грудей, но до тридцати пяти-сорока лет плодоносителя беспокоиться не о чем. И последнее, да, - вызванная лактация полностью подавит эректильную функцию.  
\- Это обратимо?  
\- Безусловно, лекарственной терапией. Однако она строго запрещена на период кормления, ношения плода и родов.  
Милан чувствует, как пальцы Конрада трогают его член - а потом осознаёт, что чувствует латекс. Это снова медбрат, он ловко вводит катетер в уретру, и Милану почти небольно.  
Конрад подписывает разрешение на искусственную лактацию.  
После целует Милана в лоб и выходит из смотровой. Милан знает, что он стоит за стеклянной стеной с несколькими учеными и наблюдает за тем, как в тело Милана вводят зонд для кормления и лактационные иглы.  
Когда его помещают в стерильную камеру, свет гаснет.  
Милан почти успокаивается, привязанный к смотровому столу.  
А потом лактационные иглы приходят в движение внутри его сосков, из глаз брызгают слезы.  
Когда по прозрачным трубкам медленно, почти нехотя начинает ползти бледно-белая жидкость, Милан чувствует резкую боль под пупком.  
Словно плод начинает продвигаться глубже, хотя это невозможно.


	2. Chapter 2

Милан просыпается так резко, словно его окатили ледяной водой. Мерцание противопожарных ламп под потолком полностью темной стерильной камеры исчезло; он снова был в своей палате. Зонд для питания тоже исчез, а вот катетер все еще остается, судя по ощущению жжения и распирания, в мочевом пузыре. Он пытается повернуться на бок - из-за живота лежать на спине очень больно и неудобно, но ничего не выходит - как это уже бывало, ноги не хотят его слушаться. Остается только лежать и прислушиваться к ощущениям.  
Первое, что Милан осознает - у него ноет грудь. Она кажется или опухшей, или ушибленной, и когда он переводит взгляд ниже, скосив глаза, то понимает, что вокруг грудной клетки у него тугая повязка, закрывающая соски. Из-под нее выходят две тонкие прозрачные трубки, по которым очень медленно, едва-едва проходит почти прозрачная жидкость.  
Его окатывает панической мыслью - Милан вспоминает, что говорил врач. Он не хочет знать, как изменилось его тело за эти сутки и что с ним будет, когда снимут повязку. Грудь ноет, и он чувствует все то же колющее распирание в сосках - значит, лактационные иглы еще не вытащили. И продолжают доить его, как аппарат по выработке питательной смеси. Стоило ли все то время, что врачи затратили на эту процедуру, тех жалких капель, которые Милан видит в трубках, он не знает.  
Он продолжает пытаться разглядеть себя - ему кажется, что живот стал больше и кожа натянулась сильнее. Сбоку, недалеко от пупка она почти горит - скорее всего, из-за быстрого роста там появились новые растяжки, которых он пока не видит. Радует только то, что он больше не чувствует раздирающей боли изнутри - как будто плод успокоился, как только его сняли из-под наблюдения, и перестал двигаться.  
Милану хочется спать, но тянущие ощущения в груди и работа игл не дают - он чувствует каждое их движение очень остро и болезненно, как будто к соскам вернулась прежняя чувствительность. Или даже стала сильнее.  
Из-за того, что ниже поясницы он не ощущает ничего, Милан даже не может понять, вытащили ли из него пробку, или она все еще на месте.  
Это он узнает только на осмотре.  
Ему хочется протянуть руки, ощупать живот, потрогать растяжки, но они по-прежнему привязаны к кровати. Врачи уже знают, что после некоторых процедур он долго приходит в себя и может себе навредить. Может навредить плоду.  
Впервые за все это время мысль о плоде вдруг наполняет его приятным предвкушением. Ему хочется потрогать живот, он бессмысленно дергает запястьями, и тут же как наваждение, это ощущение сходит. По трубке, исходящей из-под правой стороны повязки, вдруг резкими толчками начинает идти насыщенно-белая, густая жидкость. Милан чувствует, как жжет и тянет правый сосок, и вдруг очень резко ощущает сокращение ануса - он понимает, что пробку вытащили, и что его анус начинает сокращаться непроизвольно, так, как это бывало когда-то давно перед оргазмом. Ему кажется, что из него выплескивается смазка. Анус сжимается и разжимается почти ритмично. Он все еще почти не чувствует ног, но нижнюю половину тела медленно начинает наполнять теплом.  
Дверь в палату распахивается, входит светловолосый врач вместе с медбратом.  
По возбужденному и радостному лицу врача Милан понимает, что случилось что-то очень хорошее. Что он наконец-то их не разочаровал.  
\- Позитивная реакция на искусственную стимуляцию лактации. Начало установления эмоциональной связи с плодом. Подмена эректильной функции выделением естественной смазки. Отсутствие аллергической реакции на гормоны.  
Он говорит в диктофон, четко и быстро.  
Медбрат сгибает ноги Милана в коленях и прижимает к его животу с профессиональной бережностью, разведя.  
Врач склоняется между ними - Милану нестерпимо хочется, чтобы он потрогал его. Он не соображает, откуда берется это желание, но чувствует, как анус снова и снова почти спазмически сокращается, и из него вытекает новая порция смазки.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - говорит врач. - Естественное раскрытие на четыре сантиметра. Если так пойдет дальше, он действительно сможет дать плоду жизнь самостоятельно. Если тенденция сохранится, к родам раскрытие дойдет до двенадцати-тринадцати сантиметров.  
Милан чувствует странную гордость. Медбрат прижимает его колени чуть крепче, и пальцы врача в перчатках ныряют в анус, растягивая его чуть сильнее, как будто немного выворачивая наружу.  
\- Обрати внимание, - он обращается к медбрату. - Как много смазки. Это реакция на искусственную стимуляцию лактации. Организм перестал сопротивляться и начал готовиться к родам. Если так пойдет и дальше, нам действительно не придется вмешиваться, этот плодоноситель сможет разродиться самостоятельно и уже через две-три недели будет готов к новому оплодотворению.  
Медбрат кивает, словно это имеет для него какое-то значение.  
\- Посмотри, - говорит врач и задевает пальцами что-то внутри Милана, от чего тот вздрагивает и всхлипывает. - Плодовое яйцо переместилось и теперь прижимает простату. Лактация будет повышенная, нужно осмотреть соски и проверить, не нужно ли расширить отверстия молочных протоков, чтобы помочь плодоносителю быстрее сцеживаться. Опускай.  
Ноги Милана опускают обратно на койку. Он чувствует приятное покалывание в анусе и мысленно повторяет то, что сказал врач. "Плодовое яйцо". Это словосочетание нравится ему гораздо больше, чем плод. Плодовое яйцо. Его. Внутри. Такое большое. Горячее.  
Он внезапно ощущает панику от того, что не чувствует внутренней боли и толчков, и дергается.  
\- Что такое?  
Врач внезапно обращается к нему, и Милан понимает, что едва ворочает распухшим языком. Он облизывает пересохшие губы и выдавливает из себя только одно слово:  
\- Толчки?  
\- Интенсивные? Слабые? Остановились?  
Милан кивает на последнее слово. Врач почти что успокаивающе накрывает его лоб ладонью в латексной перчатке.  
\- Хороший мальчик. Видишь, как гормональная стимуляций воздействует на плодносителя? Едва ли теперь он помнит о том легком неудобстве, которое плодовое яйцо доставляло ему прежде, верно?  
Милан кивает, быстро-быстро, ему хочется, чтобы светловолосый врач понял - нет никакого неудобства, а то, что происходило, было нужно и правильно. Очень нужно. Сейчас. Очень нужно.  
Врач ощупывает его живот, быстрым мягкими движениями, мнет, постукивает, чуть оттягивает кожу, исследует растяжки.  
Прижимает к нему какой-то небольшой прибор.  
\- Все в порядке, - говорит он через несколько секунд. - Плод спит под воздействием питательных веществ.  
Милан выдыхает - с него стекает паника и остается только блаженное ощущение растяжения. Он чувствует, как ему кажется, что живот растет практически у него на глазах.  
\- Сними повязку с груди, нужно осмотреть состояние сосков.  
Врач цокает языком, когда медбрат удаляет повязку. Милан чувствует себя неожиданно голым. Он пытается посмотреть вниз, но медбрат удерживает его за голову - иначе он помешает врачу.  
\- Нужно удалить иглы и проверить естественную реакцию. Судя по растянутости ореолов и набухшим железам, плодоноситель сможет сцеживаться самостоятельно. Это полезно для эмоциональной связи с плодом, не будем жертвовать такой возможностью. Запрокинь голову и не опускай, - говорит врач, и Милан понимает, что это ему. Медбрат убирает руки, и он послушно не дергается.  
Ему хочется плакать, когда лактационные иглы вытаскивают - соски начинает жечь и крутить словно изнутри, а потом врач защипывает их холодными железными клеммами, и Милан замирает.  
\- Это для того, чтобы ты не протекал, - говорит он ему спокойным голосом и начинает медленно ощупывать его ноющую грудь.  
\- Молочные железы увеличены до стандартного размера. Способность к естественному вскармливанию высокая. Соски удлиненны до семи и шести миллиметров. Ареолы расширены до трех и четырех сантиметров. Видишь вот здесь припухлость? Нужно будет разминать левую железу, пока она не рассосется. Лучше, если ты будешь делать это перед осмотрами, нам необходимо отслеживать рост желез без гематом и опухолей.  
Медбрат кивает.  
\- Молодец, - говорит врач, опуская голову Милана за подбородок. - К моменту родов твои груди набухнут сильнее, соски могут ныть и начать подтекать. Этого не нужно бояться - в родах многие плодоносители истекают молоком, но мы против искусственного сцеживания в этот момент. Если плод уложить на плодоносителя, покрытого собственными биологическими жидкостями, эмоциональная связь установиться быстрее. Ты понял?  
Милан кивает.  
Ему хочется попросить, чтобы клеммы с сосков сняли и позволили ему сцедить молоко. Врач как будто слышит его мысли - он достает из кармана халата пробирку в стерильной упаковке, разрывает ее пальцами, вытаскивает пробку.  
\- Сейчас ты снимешь клеммы и мануально сцедишь его вот сюда. Приступай.  
Медбрат осторожным движением снимает левую клемму и, сжимая увеличившуюся и ноющую грудь Милана словно медицинскую грушу, быстрыми толчками сцеживает молоко в пробирку. Милан хнычет - ему кажется, что он становится пустым, что руки медбрата слишком грубые, что молоко заберут и оно не достанется его плоду. Его плодовому яйцу.  
\- Это мое, - внезапно бормочет он, чувствуя, как из ануса выплескивается очередная порция смазки.  
\- Отправим на анализ. Если все хорошо, это будет первая трапеза сына капитана Конрада.  
Милан чувствует внезапный прилив любви. Сын капитана Конрада. Он слышит это впервые. Не плод, не плодовое яйцо, сын капитана Конрада. Ему почти все равно, что молоко забрали. Сын капитана Конрада получит его, как только он, Милан, даст ему жизнь.  
\- Посмотри. - пальцы врача проскальзывают в его анус почти неожиданно и растягивают его так, что Милан прикусывает губу. - Мы думали, нужно будет устанавливать расширитель. Думаю, мы обойдемся без него. Анус истекает смазкой. Если так продолжится, нужно будет вновь вставить пробку - для удержания каловых масс и исключения возможности пересыхания нижних отделов кишечника. Нам нужно, чтобы к родам он был максимально влажным. Как ты помнишь, использование искусственной смазки воспрещается, чтобы не навредить плоду. Верни клемму на место. Нужно дать молочным железам подрасти еще немного.  
Врач придерживает левую железу пальцами, пока медбрат нацепляет на нее клемму.  
\- Удивительный экземпляр. Большинство из них период вынашивания делает иссохшими и уродливыми. А ты посмотри на этого. Он по-настоящему расцвел.  
Медбрат пожимает плечами.  
Врач задерживается на секунду, а потом все-таки кивает и говорит:  
\- Да, анус сильно увлажнен, думаю, следует вернуть пробку для поддержания тонуса.  
Медбрат кивает. Милан с наслаждением чувствует, как мышцы ануса сжимаются на широкой резиновой пробке в тот момент, когда она оказывается внутри.  
Ему развязывают руки, и он моментально опускает их на живот. Снизу кожа испещерена целой сеткой растяжек, пупок кажется воспаленным и почти выпавшим. Милану все равно - живот точно стал больше, кожа натянута сильнее. От этой мысли анус стискивается еще крепче, и он чувствует, как грудь начинает распирать - она тоже растет.


	3. Chapter 3

Дни начинают бежать быстрее. Конрад приходит три-четыре раза в неделю - с тех пор, как контрольная процедура показала себя успешной, врачи настаивают на том, чтобы половые контакты между ними были регулярными. С определённого момента они перестают делать это под наблюдением, и Конрад приходит к нему в палату, где их никто не беспокоит.  
Из-за лактационных трубок Милан всегда отдаётся Конраду на спине, чтобы не повредить механизм. Врачи отмечают, что после слива спермы у Милана всегда с удвоенной силой начинается выделение молока.  
Он не понимает, почему раньше почти ненавидел Конрада. Сейчас он ждёт минуты, когда капитан зайдёт в палату. Милану кажется, его тело предугадывает такие моменты - когда Конрад заходит, его анус резкими толчками выдаёт сразу несколько порций очень густой, непрозрачной смазки, обволакивающей пробку, а соски встают торчком в стеклянных наконечниках трубок.  
\- Ты стал выглядеть завершённым, - говорит ему Конрад, когда они впервые оказываются в палате вдвоём после начала у него лактаций.  
Милану было страшно, он не знал, как Конрад отреагирует на его набухшие увеличившиеся груди.  
Капитан усадил его на край койки, стащил с него больничную сорочку. В тот день на сосках Милана были только небольшие клеммы, защипывающие самый кончик. Груди не были прижаты повязкой. Живот - тяжёлый, тугой, - почти лежал на ногах.  
Милан мечтал, что до родов он успеет увеличиться так сильно, чтобы лечь ему на колени.  
\- Красивый мальчик, - говорит Конрал и поднимает его на ноги, разворачивает и заставляет наклониться, опираясь на постель руками.  
\- Тебе позволяют вынимать пробку?  
\- Только облегчиться. Она впрыскивает увлажняющий состав внутрь, чтобы родовые пути были всегда влажными, - говоря все это, он чувствует себя очень важно и правильно. Соски встают ещё сильнее - если бы не полное отсутствие чувствительности в члене, Милан решил бы, что у него эрекция.  
Конрад вытаскивает пробку, анус Милана испускает тугую струю смазки.  
Вбиваясь в его тело через несколько секунд, Конрад обеими руками мнёт выросшие груди Милана.  
Его анус реагирует резкими сильными сжатиями, Конрад удовлетворенно стонет.  
Он сливает в него сперму и сам затыкает той же пробкой. Потом разворачивает к себе. Милан едва стоит на ногах - после очередной порции спермы он впадает в полусонное состояние из-за питания плода.  
Конрад ощупывает его груди.  
\- Упругие и крепкие. Ты будешь хорошо кормить, Милан.  
Милан опускает взгляд и заливается краской.  
\- Может быть, в следующий раз я сам попробую подоить тебя. Мои пальцы будут приятнее, чем помпы, верно?  
Милана накрывает тягучей волной удовольствия - он просто представляет, как сильные руки капитана мнут и выкручивают его груди до капли.  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Конрад кивает, его пальцы оглаживают живот и спускаются ниже, к лобку. Волосы с него удалены лазером и нет даже щетины. Яички такие же безволосые. Конрад обхватывает их пальцами, потирает другой рукой вялый мягкий член.  
\- Тебе они больше не понадобятся, - говорит Конрад, сжимая яички. - Наши учёные доказали, что их отсутствие благотворно влияет на развитие плода во время второго и последующих вынашиваний, а также на усвоение гормонов. Поэтому после родов их зажмут специальным инструментом, благодаря которому произойдёт отторжение в течение нескольких дней. Останется крошечный шрам.  
Милан смотрит на него как сквозь туман.  
\- Я...  
\- Ты сможешь принести мне шесть или семь сыновей. Яички - ненужный тебе атавизм. Вот это, - он вновь сжимает в ладонях груди Милана, - то, что нам действительно нужно. Такие аккуратные. Ты будешь выкармливать моих сыновей, пока внутри будет зреть следующее плодовое яйцо.  
Милан кивает.  
\- Тогда разрешите им удаление. Если я буду лучше носить. Пусть удалят. Они мне не нужны.  
\- После родов, пока ты будешь восстанавливать силы. Сейчас тебе не нужны лишние вмешательства.  
Конрад гладит его живот, и Милан чувствует как его анус дрожит на пробке.  
Соски дергает, правый начинает подтекать несмотря на клемму. Конрад опускает голову и слизывает тонкую струйку молока.  
\- Сладкий мальчик, - улыбается он, и Милана отбрасывает в прошлое. Где нет безобразного огромного живота, искалеченных мутировавших грудей; где Конрад гладил его яички и член и любовался ими.  
Милана пробирает дрожь.  
Он понимает, на что согласился несколько секунд назад, и из уголка глаза стекает слезинка.  
\- Врачи говорят, ты разродишься на следующей неделе. Ну, не плачь, Милан. Как только твой проход подживет, я оплодотворю тебя ещё раз. Этой прекрасной утробе не придётся пустовать.  
Милан сглатывает слезы.  
\- Как только подживет проход и зарубцуется шрам после удаления яичек, конечно. Чтобы точно не было заражения.  
\- Я не уверен...  
\- Тебе ведь говорили на осмотрах, что они распухают, верно? Это от гормонов. Может появиться опухоль. К тому же, в них действительно нет нужды - твоя сперма не фертильна, а значит, производить ее не нужно. Ты не заметишь разницы. Разве что нарастишь немного жирка.  
Милану остаётся лишь кивнуть.  
\- А вот его, - Конрад гладит его член, - мы непременно оставим. Хотя при твоей фертильностям мне с самого начала рекомендовали после первого же периода вынашивания отправить тебя на корректирующую операцию. Но он слишком красив. Без него ты будешь неполным.  
Конрад сжимает его член, и Милан вздрагивает.

Среди ночи его будят на очередной осмотр. Медбрат снова промывает ему кишечник и отводит в смотровую. Там, к счастью, его сажают в кресло.  
\- До предполагаемой даты родов остаётся четырнадцать дней. Мы начинаем подготовку к родовспоможению. Сначала нужно будет провести предпроцедуральный осмотр. Затем вас уведомят о непосредственном процессе родовспоможения, восстановительном периоде и процедуре кастрации.  
Милан вздрагивает. Его колени лежат в стальных поддержках, ноги широко разведены, анус истекает сказкой на клеенку под него.  
Светловолосый врач быстро устанавливает в него расширитель - Милан тихо вскрикивает и чувствует, как мышцы расходятся медленнее чем обычно.  
\- 14 сантиметров, бескровное раскрытие.  
В его растянутый анус проникает холодная стальная колба. Милану кажется, в длину она бесконечна, но в ней небольше четырёх сантиметров. Прибор с камерой - врач смотрит на небольшой экран.  
В какой-то момент он разворачивает его к Милану. На черно-белом подрагивающем изображении с белыми прожилками резко выделяется более темная часть.  
\- Это плодовое яйцо. Оно лежит основанием вниз, поэтому перед родами мы проведём мануальное исправление предлежания.  
Следующие слова обращены к его коллеге:  
\- Поверхность яйца покрыта хитиновыми шипами, возможны разрывы кишечника.  
\- Капитану будет предоставлен выбор, но он настаивал на естественных родах. В конце концов, мы можем вшить в кишку эластановый клапан для следующих родов.  
\- А это что? - Милан указывает пальцем на экран. Врач присматривается и внезапно бледнеет. Он кивает медбрату, и пока Милан непонимающе оглядывается, на него надевают кислородную маску с наркотическим раствором.  
\- Свяжитесь с капитаном. Незапланированное повторное оплодотворение, скрытое из-за предлежания...

Как в тумане над его головой раздаётся голос Конрада:  
\- Какие у нас есть варианты?  
\- Несколько разной степени сложности и риска. Первый - мы извлекаем меньшее плодовое яйцо оперативно и выращиваем в инкубаторе, пока плодноситель продолжает вынашивать большее. Возможные осложнения - травмы сфинктеров и кишечника плодноситедя, разрывы панциря большего яйца...  
\- Нет. Дальше.  
\- Кеарево сечение. Извлечение большего яйца через разрез брюшины, помещение его в инкубатор и запуск второго периода вынашивания без восстановления организма.   
\- Последствия?  
\- Деформация брюшины и плодного мешка, возможна временно гипоксия...  
\- Это все?  
\- Нет, капитан. Есть третий способ, самый затратный и трудоёмкий, но наш взгляд, он позволит сохранить максимальную естественность процесса и резко повысит шансы на выживаемость плодоностеля и обоих яиц. Мы проведём стимуляцию родовой деятельности...  
\- Я против искусственного вызова родов.  
\- Пожалуйста, дослушайте. После стимуляции плодноситель произведёт на свет большее яйцо. Мы не будем осуществлять привычное перерезание пуповины, а расположим его на специальной инкубационной платформе рядом с телом плодоносителя. Яйцо будет по-прежнему получать питательные вещества из организма плодоносителя, просто продолжит рост и развитие снаружи. Когда яйцо начнёт подавать признаки разрушения оболочки, мы мануально освободим плод из неё.  
\- А второе яйцо?  
\- После рождения первого плода в кишечник будет введена трубка калоприёмника для осуществления отвода каловых масс, после чего отверстие ануса будет зашито во избежание непроизвольного выкидыша второго яйца раньше срока. Питание плода вашим семенным материалом можно будет осуществить через прокол пупка и введение внутрь зонда.   
\- Как тогда на свет появится второй плод?  
\- Он находится на третьей стадии развития, ему нужно вызревать ещё два или три месяца. Когда организм начнёт подавать признаки скорых потуг, мы рассечем зашитый анус плодоносителя, и яйцо пройдёт по родовым путям и точно в срок.  
\- Правильно ли я понимаю, что это самый безопасный путь для плодов и Милана?  
\- Да, капитан. Более того, третий вариант позволит нам осуществить кастрацию, то есть иссечение яичек сразу же, как выйдет первое яйцо. Это благотворно повлияет на развитие второго.  
Милан открывает глаза. Конрад замечает это и гладит его по щеке. Потом наклоняется и целует в лоб.  
\- Хороший мальчик. Скоро ты дашь мне двух сыновей.  
Милан не может издать ни звука в ответ - у него во рту широкая распорка.  
\- Зачем это?  
\- Во избежание прикуса языка. Мощный выброс кортизола спровоцировал панику у плодоносителя. Во избежание травм он был подвержен седации и фиксации.  
\- Хорошо. Милан все понимает. Он хочет лучшего нашим детям.  
От этих слов у Милана внутри что-то отдаётся горячим теплом. Ужас отступает - он осознает, что скоро родит, но после этого в его теле не станет непривычно и пусто. В нем останется ещё одно яйцо. Крепкое и сильное. Ещё один сын капитана Конрада.  
\- Это объясняет такое сильное развитие молочных желёз. Природа умнее нас, тело плодоносителя знает, что ему нужно будет кормить двоих. Посмотрите, какие набухшие упругие груди. Вот здесь, справа, видите высохший след? Их даже клеммы не останавливают. Ваш экземпляр не просто может, он хочет кормить. Он мог бы выступить донором для безлактационных носителей.   
\- Нет. Мы же не на общественной ферме. Если молока будет слишком много, я арендую криокамеру для хранения. Мои дети получат все до капли.   
\- Как скажете, капитан. Итак, вы выбрали третий вариант. Мы хотели бы осуществить стимуляцию родов как можно скорее. На самом деле, если вы можете остаться - ваше присутствие при процедуре обязательно, - мы провели бы ее прямо сейчас. Сразу после промытия кишечника и восстановления влаги слизистой ануса. Ваш экземпляр в хорошем состоянии.  
\- Да. Конечно, я останусь.  
\- Тогда наш порядок действий таков. Промывание кишечника плодносителя, стимуляция выделения смазки, ввод гормонального раствора для стимуляции родов - это укол непосредственно в зону раскрытия ануса. Потуги и рождение первого яйца. Ввод в кишечник трубки калоприёмника и зашивание ануса. Устройство первого яйца в инкубационной камере. Зажим яичек коагуляционным кольцом. Через два дня - контрольный осмотр и удаление отмерших тканей. Вы не передумали насчёт корректирующей операции? Вашему экземпляру можно было бы иссечь половой член и сформировать клоаку.   
Конрад качает головой:  
\- Нет, удаляем только лишнее.


	4. Chapter 4

Милан как будто застывает между двумя противоположными полюсами. На одном из них его сознание совершенно ясное - он отчетливо понимает, что с ним происходит, что было до, что будет после. Видит, как Конрад беспокойно ходит от стены к стене по коридору за стеклянной перегородкой - его пустят не раньше, чем начнутся схватки, и пока он вынужден бессильно бродить по коридору.  
Конрад не умет быть бессильным, это Милан знает.  
На это полюсе его сознание преисполняется гордостью - внутри него не одно, а целых два яйца, почти созревших и готовых дать новую жизнь. И в отличие от многих других плодоносителей, он ни одного не потеряет и сможет выкормить оба плода, даже несмотря на все возникшие осложнения.  
Его накрывает теплой волной гордости и любви - он поворачивает голову и смотрит на Конрада, на его широкие плечи, скрытые под кителем. Представляет себе, как все будет, когда капитан заберет его из больницы. Когда у него - у них - будут дети. Его - их - дети. Сначала двое. Потом трое. Четверо. Пятеро.  
Ему кажется, что ничего лучше, чем состояние вынашивания с ним не случалось.  
В родовой палате - пока только два медбрата. Ему уже промыли кишечник, и сейчас один из них разминает мышцы ануса для того, чтобы спровоцировать выделение смазки. От каждого движения у Милана ноют соски, словно между стимуляцией и лактацией есть прямая связь. Ему кажется, врачи говорили, что она действительно есть.  
Он стоит на четвереньках на специальном родильном столе - ноги разведены и закреплены так, чтобы он не мог свести их или попытаться лечь на живот. Голова прижата к поверхности и он может только ограниченно поворачивать ее из стороны в сторону.  
Врачи сказали Конраду, что в такой позе он проведет следующие две недели - если все пройдет удачно, и большее яйцо извлекут, оно будет расположено на специально инкубационной подставке таким образом, чтобы тянущаяся из ануса пуповина опускалась вниз, не нарушая тока крови. Рядом с ней пройдет трубка калоприемника.  
Кормить его будут через зонд для того, чтобы он мог облегчаться через трубку.  
Его груди - они разбухли еще сильнее, и Милану кажется, что молокоотсосы работают недостаточно интенсивно, - опущены в специальные отверстия на столе, и молоко стекает в стерильные цистерны беспрепятственно.  
Когда придет время удалять оболочку с яйца, его перевернут на спину и позволят молоку течь по телу для того, чтобы плод, положенный ему на живот, мог самостоятельно его слизывать и сосать.  
Милан пытается представить себе, каково это будет, когда вместо помп его соски будет теребить и прикусывать плод, и в этот момент чувствует, как его анус буквально выстреливает тугой порцией смазки. Медбрат вытаскивает пальцы и тут же разводит края его ануса большими пальцами, внимательно изучая степень эластичности.  
\- Увлажненность достаточная. Можно начинать.  
Второй медбрат набирает в шприц гормональный раствор.  
В этот момент сознание Милана вдруг с треском разрывается, и мечущиеся осколки оказываются на другом полюсе. Полюсе, где он начинает судорожно биться всем телом, чувствуя, что его деформированное, изуродованное тело закреплено в неудобной и унизительной позе, внутри него - два огромных чужеродных предмета, и от одной мысли о том, что после потуг ничего не закончится, а только начнется по второму кругу, к нему подкатывает рвота.  
\- Вставьте плодоносителю в рот расширитель. У него снова начинается паника.  
Медбрат откладывает шприц и быстрым отточенным движением вставляет ему в рот металлическую распорку.  
\- Все хорошо, - говорит оказывающийся в поле его зрения темноволосый врач. - Это нормальная реакция перед родами. Организм переживает колоссальные гормональные нагрузки. Проверьте, чтобы он не пересох.  
\- Нет. - в анусе снова бесцеремонные пальцы. - Слизь очень густая и вязкая, о пересыхании нет речи.  
\- Вводите раствор.  
Милану хочется орать, но расширитель не дает даже  дышать как следует.  
\- Почему мы не можем сперва провести удаление яичек? - внезапно говорит светловолосый врач. Милан понимает, что начинает почти рыдать и задыхаться из-за заложенного носа.  
\- Кровь прильет к тазу, может начаться кровотечение. У нас в приоритете быстрое заживление. Для капитана важна и эстетичность. Нам не нужны здесь разбухшие рубцы. Как только яйцо будет извлечено, а анус зашит по ходу трубки, мы приступим к кастрации.  
\- Как думаете, сильно это отразится на нем?  
\- По нашим исследованиям, смягчит характер, устранит вот эти панические эпизоды. Он станет спокойным и послушным, этот плодоноситель. С учетом того, насколько хорошо у него идет процесс развития плода даже в такой сложной ситуации, я жалею, что капитан против корректирующей операции. Он мог бы принести в два раза больше потомства.  
\- Думаю, капитану Конраду хватит и семерых.  
\- Придержи язык. Потомства не может быть много.  
Милан зажмуривает глаза и беззвучно плачет. Пока уже знакомый ему медбрат держит его анус большими пальцами растянутым и напряженным, второй быстрым движением вводит внутрь иглу.  
На мгновение Милана прошибает дикой болью. Он понимает, что из члена сочится моча, а яички поджимаются.  
\- Ничего страшного. - светоловолосый врач гладит его по голове. - Это случается. Все хорошо. Ты справишься.  
А потом анус вдруг начинает пульсировать - очень сильно. Так, что Милану кажется, будто у его совершенно пустого кишечника - расстройство.  
\- Подготовьте родовой расширитель. Нам нужно раскрыть его, схватки идут очень быстро.  
Раздается какое-то клацанье, какой-то прибор за его спиной передвигают на скрипучих колесиках, а потом в его судорожно пульсирующий анус вводят две металлические трубки.  
\- Позовите капитана.  
Через несколько секунд входит Конрад. Он наклоняется и целует Милана в мокрый от пота затылок.  
\- Как он справляется?  
\- Хорошо отреагировал на стимуляцию. Как видите, анус истекает смазкой, но может не успеть раскрыться из-за частоты потуг. Плюс, как вы помните, яйцо покрыто хитиновыми наростами...  
\- Что вы предлагаете?  
\- Раскрыть его на двадцать сантиметров с помощью родового расширителя. Стимулировать продвижение яйца путем массажа брюшной зоны. После анус в любом случае будет сшиваться.  
\- А вторые роды?  
\- После рассечения и выхода плода можно будет провести восстановительную пластику. Либо оставить это до того момента, когда ваш экземпляр перестанет вынашивать. Анус хорошо восстанавливается самостоятельно. Скорее всего, обойдется ношением пробки во избежание свободного выхода каловых масс.  
\- То есть, о том, чтобы он вернулся к прежней форме, без операции не может быть и речи?  
\- Либо мы расширяем его и обходимся без разрывов кишечника. Однако с потерей закрепительной функции и эстетики. Либо даем процессу пройти естественно, а после ушиваем выпавший участок кишки. Скорее всего, нужно будет иссечь его полностью. А значит, для последующих плодов будет меньше питательной среды.  
Конрад медлит. Гладит его по волосам. Милан плачет, дрожит и пытается прошептать хоть одно слово. Связки сводит.  
\- Н-н-е...  
\- Не бойся. Я не дам им пожертвовать благополучием будущих детей.  
Конрад снова целует его  затылок.  
\- Раскрывайте.  
Металлические трубки в анусе Милана приходят в движение, и он захлебывается текущей через расширитель слюной. Замечающий это медбрат ловко проталкивает ему в горло трубку слюноотсоса. Милан не успевает даже дернуться - сосущие движения в горле кажутся омерзительно-чужеродными.  
\- Подойдите, капитан. Посмотрите, какой молодец. Он продолжает выделять смазку, несмотря на панику и столь сильное раскрытие. Видите, основание яйца уже показалось. Какое крепкое и здоровое.  
\- Цистерны вот-вот переполнятся, - докладывает второй медбрат.  
\- Подключайте систему резервного слива.  
Милан не знает, что это значит. Он чувствует, как его раскрытый анус продолжает безуспешно пульсировать, и каждое движение помогает яйцу - кошмарному, огромному, твердому и колючему яйцу, - идти наружу.    
\- Массаж брюшины.  
Это не массаж - знакомый медбрат просовывает ладони под его живот и начинает давить на самый низ, над лобком, ловко меняя направление яйца.  
\- Капитан, надевайте перчатки. Вы сможете его принять.  
Милан воет сквозь расширитель, шум слюноотсоса заглушает его. Яйцо неумолимо продвигается под руками медбрата и прежде, чем Милан успевает понять, с влажным звуком покидает его тело.  
Он слышат полувздох Конрада.  
\- Посмотрите, капитан. Всего пара недель, и вы возьмете на руки сына.  
В его развороченный, воспаленный анус, пульсирующий теперь уже от боли, свободно входит ладонь врача.  
\- Видите? Второе яйцо расположено идеально, основанием назад. Возможно, нам удастся избежать разрывов кишки и сильных деформаций. Посмотрите, какая плотная и тугая пуповина. Прикоснитесь. Вот так ваш плодоноситель кормит собой вашего сына.  
Конрад ничего не отвечает.  
Милан не может обернуться и посмотреть, что происходит. Он чувствует отчетливый запах крови в воздухе и старается не думать о том, что она - его собственная.  
Металлические трубки из ануса исчезают. Милан понимает, что его стенки резко вздрагивают, пытаясь закрыться.  
\- Разрывов не было. Трубка войдет легко, мышечную ткань будет проще сшивать. Капитан, вот так, уложите яйцо в инкубатор. Пропустите пуповину вот тут.  
Милан мычит сквозь расширитель, чувствуя, что внутри что-то тянет и дергает.  
\- Все в порядке. Легкий дискомфорт от натяжения сейчас пройдет.  
Милану хочется орать - ему больно, ноет каждая клетка в теле, ноют внутренности и развороченный кишечник, ноет живот, ноет грудь, его трясет и обливает потом.  
Это не легкий дискомфорт.  
Вдруг он отчетливо чувствует мысль, которой раньше не было.  
Он отчетливо чувствует, что хочет умереть - прямо сейчас, чтобы все это прекратилось.  
Он как сквозь туман чувствует, что в кишечник вводят трубку, присасывающуюся к стенкам вокруг второго яйца. А потом - только тупые прикосновения иглы, проходящей сквозь мышцы. Медбрат быстро и аккуратно зашивает его растянутый и истерзанный анус, единственное предназначение которого теперь - быть разрезанным и истерзанным вновь, когда придет пора вытолкнуть второе яйцо.  
\- Ориентировочное время докорма - две недели. Если все пойдет так, как мы прогнозируем, и подпитка спермой через зонд в желудочной полости будет проводится ежедневно, второе яйцо выйдет примерно к этому же времени. Ваш плодоноситель сможет выкармливать обоих одновременно. Тогда к окончанию цикла, через полтора-два месяца, он будет готов к следующему оплодотворению.  
\- Милан справится, - говорит Конрад и проводит ладонью по его потной спине, а после - по чуть сдувшемуся, но все еще тугому животу. - Это только начало.  
Милан захлебывается слезами. Расширитель из его рта так и не извлекают. Только поднимают под подбородок и быстро вводят зонд - ближайшие две недели его организм будет жить на питательных растворах.  
В следующий раз он приходит в себя в палате. В той же позе, но на своей постели, закрепленный мягкими эластичными лентами, с расширителем во рту и зондом в левой ноздре. С головой, обтянутой эластичной лентой и прижатый к койке левой щекой. Он пока не знает, что каждый день к нему будет приходить медбрат, разминать мышцы, переворачивать голову в другую сторону, проверять зонд, очищать кало и мочеприемник - в его член вновь вставлен катетер, поскольку о том, чтобы он мочился сам, в эти две недели не может быть и речи.  
Милан вдруг понимает, что лежит там, что отчетливо видит себя в зеркале.  
Худое мужское тело с безобразно большим животом, напряженные бедра, выгнутая поясница, вдавленные в постель отчетливо женские груди, от которых отходят две гибкие трубки, по которым стекает молоко.  
Высоко задранные бедра.  
Он не может заглянуть себе между ног и пытается прислушаться к ощущениям. Он пытается сказать себе, что ощущение сдавленности и натяжения в мошонке ему только кажется. Ему становится страшно, он чувствует привычное ощущение поджимающихся яичек - и понимает, что они лишь бессмысленно дергаются. Скорее всего, у основания мошонка уже перехвачена коагуляционным зажимом.  
По лицу начинают струится слезы.  
А потом он переводит взгляд дальше - чуть ниже уровня постели стоит стеклянная камера, в которую входит толстая красно-фиолетовая веревка, уходящая в почти черное, блестящее и покрытое острыми наростами яйцо.  
Оно кажется огромным.  
И очень красивым.  
Милан вдруг понимает, что это выносил его и произвел на свет сам. Слезы вытекают. Ему хочется выбраться, ему хочется взять яйцо на руки, прижать к животу, обвить собой, гладить и целовать.  
Толстая веревка вдруг дергается - Милан понимает, что это не шланг и не трубка, это пуповина, выходящая из его тела. Пуповина, через которую он продолжает кормить это чудесное, волшебное и очень красивое яйцо.  
Он чувствует фантомное сокращение зашитого ануса.  
Ему хочется, чтобы плод как можно скорее вылупился.  
Ему немного жаль, что он не может взять его на руки прямо сейчас и поцеловать каждый нарост.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Триггер: последний тег

ЭПИЛОГ

 

Милан сидит в саду в плетёном кресле. Смотрит за тем как Конрад и Первый запускают воздушного змея на другом краю сада. Высокая, плечистая фигура Конрада, его темные волосы... Первый совсем не похож на него. Он похож на Милана - с длинными и неловкими руками и ногами, светлыми вьющимися волосами и мягкой улыбкой. Только глаза цвета талого льда доказывают, что он действительно сын капитана Конрада.  
Иногда Милан спускается в семейное хранилище и с любовью рассматривает хранящиеся под стеклом обломки скорлупы яйца, в котором Первый появился на свет. За эти несколько месяцев они не поблекли и все так же переливаются на свету, словно драгоценные камни. Первому было позволено даже потрогать их - он не мог поверить, что помещался во что-то столь хрупкое и небольшое.  
\- Когда ты был внутри меня, ты не казался мне маленьким. Ты был больше, чем целый мир.  
Милан тогда поцеловал сына в растрёпанную светлую макушку. От него пахло молоком. Прошло уже шесть месяцев с момента рождения Первого, а лактация не останавливалась. Милан знал, что в арендованной Конрадом криокамере хранится все сцеженное им молоко. И даже если однажды он не сможет выкормить сам, дети капитана Конрада не будут голодными.  
В тот вечер Первый начал говорить ловко и связно. Он рос так быстро, что Милан не успел заметить, когда он превратился озорного смешливого мальчишку.  
Милан иногда, глядя на него, ощущал глубинную, ноющую тоску. С каждым днём Первый становился ближе к отцу и отдалялся от него.  
Молоко было главной их связующей нитью - как когда-то трубка пуповины, оно крепко связывало Первого с Миланом. Вот и сейчас, порезвившись со змеем, он побежал к Милану, быстро взобрался на колени и ухватил через ткань рубашки левую грудь. Больше всего он любил прикладываться к ней - с того самого момента, когда его, покрытого слизью и кровью, уложили Милану на живот. Первый тогда разорвал ему сосок утробными зубами, но сейчас об этом напоминал только небольшой шрам.  
\- Сын, веди себя прилично. Что нужно сказать?  
Первый мотает головой и сжимает грудь. Милан чувствует, как сосок начинает подтекать.  
\- Сын.  
\- Я хочу есть.  
Милан ждёт. Сосок зудит и пульсирует.  
\- Пожалуйста.  
\- Хороший мальчик.  
Милан расстёгивает рубашку, высвобождая грудь. Сейчас она снова стала очень небольшой, но как только Третий (он запрещает врачам называть его будущего сына плодом, и Конрад поддерживает его) начнёт расти как следует, груди снова набухнут.  
Милан ждёт этого.  
Конрад стоит в паре метров от них. Милан обнимает ребёнка и поворачивается так, чтобы капитану было лучше видно.  
Он знает, что сейчас Конрад принесёт Второго, чтобы тот присосался к правой груди.  
Конрад уходит.  
Когда он приносит Второго, то сам расстегивает рубашку Милана до живота (тот совсем немного вырос, Милан пока не может избавиться от ощущения, что Первый рос гораздо быстрее).  
Вытаскивает правую грудь, придерживая ее ладонью.  
Облизывает губы.  
Милан знает, что будет после. Но сначала сыновья. Конрад ничего у них не отнимет.  
Когда к груди приложены оба, Конрад отходит чуть назад.  
Вытаскивает компактный фотоаппарат. Возвращается, убирает мокрую прядь со лба Милана и целует его.  
\- Ты очень красивый. Ты совершенство.  
Милан чувствует, как от звука голоса Конрада, от ритмичных сосущих движений губ Первого и Второго, от тяжести, распирающей груди, его начинает накрывать ощущением тёплого, текучего возбуждения.  
У него действительно больше нет эрекций - удаление яичек прошло безболезненно, и теперь член нужен был ему только для мочеиспускания. Или для того, чтобы Конрад играл с ним - ему доставляло удовольствие трогать мягкую, упругую плоть.  
У него нет эрекций, но возбуждение накрывает и обволакивает. Груди наливаются сильнее, и в какой-то момент Милан ощущает, как анус, закупоренный теперь пробкой всегда и открываемый только для опорожнения или полового акта, начинает сокращаться.  
В эту же секунду он чувствует, как внутри присходит тёплый и колючий толчок.  
\- Положи руку, - шепчет он. Конрад понимает сразу же, опускается на колени и прижимает руку к животу.  
Его глаза заливает теплом.  
\- Наш сын начал двигаться.  
Конрад целует его в губы. Первый и Второй засыпают с сосками во рту.  
Милан знает, что будет дальше.

Уложив детей в гибернационные камеры, Милан возвращается в спальню и не успевает даже раздеться. Конрад сидит на постели и гладит свой давно вставший член через брюки.  
\- Ты совершенство, - говорит он, глядя на Милана. - Разденься и повернись к зеркалу.  
Милан слушается. Он специально не стал сцеживаться после кормления, и сейчас, когда он снимает рубашку, обе его груди истекают молоком прямо на округлившийся живот. Он поворачивается к зеркалу.  
Живот испещрён сеткой белых растяжек; Милан помнит, как однажды ночью Конрад вылизывал каждую из них.  
Конрад встаёт за ним, берет за руки, заставляет поднять их и завести за голову. Груди приподнимаются и струйки молока буквально выстреливают из них.  
\- Ты идеален, - шепчет Конрад. - Жаль, что я уже тебя оплодотворил.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я могу выносить двоих.  
Конрад целует его в макушку. Милан чувствует нестерпимое желание прижаться к его вставшему члену, потереться об него так, чтобы пробка толкнулась глубже.  
\- Ты чистый? Мне все равно, но я знаю, как трепетно ты к этому относишься.  
Милан не позволяет Конраду откупоривать его и брать без промывания. Он давно наловчился делать это сам и быстро закупоривал себя сам.  
Конраду оставалось только вытащить пробку и получить доступ к горячему, истекающему проходу.  
Милан кивает.  
\- Мне понравилось брать тебя с самого первого раза. Но когда ты носишь, это несравнимо ни с чем.  
Конрад вытаскивает пробку и сразу же вводит в Милана три пальца.  
Милан знает, что сейчас смазка стекает ему прямо в ладонь, и что анус раскрыт так хорошо, что Конрад вот-вот коснётся Третьего.  
И он делает это. Чуть сдвигает яйцо внутри и прижимает пальцами простату Милана.  
Груди дёргаются и выстреливают ещё одной струёй молока. Капли попадают на зеркало.  
\- Ты идеален, - повторяет Конрад, потирая и пощипывая его набухшую железу. - Я буду оплодотворять тебя снова и снова.  
Милан кивает.  
Шрам под членом, в промежности, оставшийся после удаления яичек, начинает покалывать.  
Иногда Конрад укладывает его на спину и вылизывает, отодвинув мягкий член в сторону. Иногда берет его в рот и сосет, неизменно наслаждаясь тем, что тот не увеличивается и не твердеет.  
Больше всего Милан любит, когда Конрад просит его покормить.  
Он знает, что так будет и сегодня.  
\- Покорми меня, - говорит Конрад и вытаскивает пальцы из тут же дёргающегося ануса.  
Обычно он садится на постель, Милан опускается на его член, плавно и медленно, убеждаясь, что тот упрется головкой в яйцо, и поочерёдно подымает груди, сцеживаясь тугой струёй Конраду в рот.  
То же он делает и сегодня - Конрад вздрагивает и придерживает его бёдра, устраивая член в раскрытой кишке так, чтобы мягкий нарост на кончике яйца терся об головку с каждым толчком.  
А потом подставляет рот.  
Они кончают почти одновременно - Милан от того, как яйцо давит на простату, а зубы Конрада сжимают левый сосок. Конрад от того, как мягкий нарост вбивается в щель на его члене, а тугая грудь ложится под губы.  
После Милан всегда ложится на спину, подтянув ноги к груди и послушно ждёт, пока Конрад вернёт на место пробку.  
\- Она твердеет.  
Голос Конрада звучит довольно.  
\- Оболочка твердеет.  
Милан устало улыбается. Он знает, что скоро ему придётся ехать в госпиталь, но от одной мысли об этом становится не по себе.  
Он понимает, что Первый и Второй будут сыты и здоровы, но где-то внутри уже все ноет от тоски.  
\- Не волнуйся, - говорит ему Конрад, - теперь никто не будет обращаться с тобой так, как в первый период вынашивания. Ты же знаешь.  
Милан знает. Это раньше он был плодоносителем, врачи звали его «экземпляр» и могли позволить себе фамильярность.  
Теперь он произвёл на свет уже двоих сыновей капитана Конрада и готовился к третьим родам.  
Врачи говорили с ним уважительно, описывали каждую процедуру и берегли как зеницу ока.  
Милан знал, что таких как он - единицы. Большинство умирало в первых родах или сходило с ума позднее.  
Он сам изредка вспоминал те странные минуты после извлечения первого яйца, когда ему хотелось умереть, и не мог понять этого чувства и его природы.  
Как и своих слез, когда он понял, что процесс кастрации начался и не может быть остановлен.  
Врачи были правы.  
Он действительно стал спокойнее и сознательнее, когда отмершие яички были удалены.  
Теперь он не понимал, как мог считать уродством свои набухшие груди и растянутые соски, ведь именно они выкармливали двух его сыновей и должны были выкормить всех последующих.  
Почему ему было страшно, почему казался ужасной болью легкий дискомфорт, а страшными унижениями - простейшие и нужные процедуры.  
Сейчас, когда Конрад отвозил его на еженедельный осмотр, он не позволял ему уйти и сам почти не говорил на осмотрах, доверяя капитану общение с врачами.  
\- Может быть, Третий будет больше похож на меня.  
\- Они все похожи на тебя. У них твой взгляд.  
\- Ты думаешь, Первый справится с тем, что его придётся отлучить от груди ради Третьего?  
\- Мы можем проконсультироваться с доктором Керстеном. Он говорил о возможности разделения молочного протока. Тогда ты сможешь кормить всех троих.  
\- Четверых.  
Милан смеётся. Конрад не сразу понимает, а потом улыбается.

Милан просыпается среди ночи. С тех пор, как Третий стал расти по-настоящему, он спит в своей отдельной комнате, оборудованной всем необходимым. Завтра утром ему все равно придётся отправиться в больницу на дородовое наблюдение, но хотя бы последние две недели он не просыпался от дикой боли в спине и не испытывал стыда за то, что мочит постель.  
Конрад спокойно менял простыни, но для Милана это было невыносимо.  
На последнем осмотре доктор Керстен подтвердил, что Третий растёт очень быстро. Но оболочка яйца оставалась достаточно мягкой - нужно было искусственно подпитывать его витаминами и железосодержащим раствором, а это можно было сделать как следует только в больнице.  
Милан мечтал однажды родить дома, но пока что Конрад ему не позволял.  
Лучше всего было бы сделать это, когда к груди приложены Первый и Второй, но ему вряд ли бы это позволил.  
Милан надевает халат, выходит из комнаты и проходит в детскую. Первый и Второй спят в гибернационных камерах. Он опускает внутрь ладонь и треплет сыновей по мягким светлым волосам.  
Те даже не дёргаются.  
К Конраду он зайти не решается - будить капитана нельзя, а спит тот слишком чутко. Спускается в криокамеру, зачем-то пересчитывает цистерны молока. Милану не верится, что он действительно сделал все это сам.  
Стоит там несколько минут под беспокойные толчки Третьего и вскоре выходит.  
Остаётся чулан - там Милан проводит почти час, пока не находит пакет старых фотографий. Тех, которые Конрад сделал в первые дни их знакомства. Тех, на которых его тело крепкое и поджарое, целостное и неискалеченное. Тех, на которых он ничего не знает о будущем.  
Он берет ту, где они сфотографированы вместе, Конрад обнимает его и целует в висок.  
Возвращается в свою комнату.  
По дороге заходит на кухню и берет тонкий, остро наточенный нож.  
Вернувшись, снова и снова повторяет в уме слова доктора Керстена.  
Милан спросил его, мог бы Третий выжить, если бы случилось что-то неожиданное.  
\- Я читал о том, что третий и последующие периоды вынашивания могут спровоцировать проблемы. Если со мной что-то случится, Третий выживет?  
Конрад взял его за руку тогда. Его глаза говорили, что все будет хорошо.  
\- Я не боюсь, - Милан тогда улыбнулся. - Но я хочу знать. Тогда я буду более внимателен к своему состоянию.  
\- Если с плодоносителем что-то случится, яйцо сможет прожить без подпитки до двенадцати часов. После начнётся гипоксия. Но на двенадцать часов природа его сохранит. Известны даже случаи, когда плодноситель погибал, яйцо извлекали и не перерезали пуповину. Таким образом, плод получал все необходимые вещества. Через двенадцать часов их разделяли, и яйцо дорастало в инкубаторе. Теперь это красивое и хорошо развитое потомство. Но вам нечего бояться. Вы созданы для этого. Ваше тело удивительно хорошо адаптируется.  
Милан кивнул.  
Это давно уже не было его тело.  
Он снимает халат и расстилает на полу клеёнку, лежавшую в тумбочке на смену той, что он промочит ночью. Фотографию поставил на полку у зеркала. Так, чтобы видеть. Ложится на спину и разводит ноги, аккуратно вытаскивая пробку. Анус обдаёт холодным воздухом, и он осторожно сжимается. Милан ощупывает его - пальцы входят спокойно. Осторожно обтерев пробку о клеенку, он зажимает ее во рту, чтобы не кричать, и запускает руку в собственную кишку. Ему приходится изогнуться, живот дёргается и натягивается, но вскоре Милан нащупывает яйцо и ухватывает за тот самый нарост, который так любит Конрад.  
Яйцо вибрирует.  
«Тихо, мой хороший. Я тебя не обижу».  
Он разворачивается ещё, так, чтобы его раскрытый анус отражался в зеркале. Помогая себе рукой, держась за нарост, подтягивает яйцо к самому выходу. А потом быстрым движением ножа рассекает оба сфинктера.  
Яйцо с хлюпающим звуком выскальзывает наружу, и Милан придерживает его рукой, в зеркале осматривая пуповину. Толстая, перевитая венами, она цела.  
Он выпускает пробку изо рта и подтягивает яйцо себе на живот.  
\- Вот так, мой хороший. Я здесь. Ты в безопасности. Через три часа проснётся твой отец, и все будет хорошо.  
Яйцо подрагивает, груди Милана прыскают молоком. Он размазывает его по скорлупе вместе с кровью и слизью. Пуповина подрагивает. Рассеченный анус горит и безуспешно пытается сжаться.  
Милан вдруг думает о том, что у него никогда уже не будет Четвёртого, Пятого, Шестого... Седьмого.  
Он начинает плакать.  
А потом взгляд снова падает на фотографию. Он видит свои глаза всего лишь два года назад, и слезы высыхают.  
Милан осторожно оставляет яйцо между грудей, чтобы оно не скатилось с его тела, и прижимает ножь к запястью.  
Лёгкое неудобство.  
Аккуратные надрезы.  
Он размазывает кровь по скорлупе и обнимает яйцо обеими руками.  
Перед тем, как отключится, Милан вдруг вспоминает о том, что первый тогда подошёл у Конраду.  
Подошёл и сказал - мне кажется, я влюблён.  
Конрад улыбался. Голубые глаза светились. 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
